


No Longer a Metaphor

by Spacebar



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebar/pseuds/Spacebar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Hazel died instead of Augustus. Short poetry/drabble thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer a Metaphor

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe if I get all the feels out now I won't cry in the movie? Heh who am I kidding I'm gonna sneak like three boxes of tissues in.

Our little infinity  
No longer in close vicinity  
As my Hazel Grace Lancaster  
Lies still in the bed. 

I shouted and screamed   
Plotted and schemed  
Until I finally realized  
She's forever dead. 

I wanted to say fuck it  
To kick the bucket  
A life without her  
Was something I would dread. 

My hands were shaking  
My resolve was breaking  
Slipping down my cheek  
Was the first tear I'd shed. 

I put a cigarette between my lips  
The last of my determination slipped  
I reached for my lighter  
The one that was red. 

And it was finally lit  
The bullet I had bit  
"Forgive me Hazel"  
I silently pled.

I puffed out the smoke  
Tried not to choke  
And accepted my choice  
For the life ahead.


End file.
